1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide hinge, and more particularly to a rotatable slide hinge that allows a moving leaf to slide and turn relative to a stationary leaf.
2. Description of Related Art
The advancement of science and technology has resulted in electronic devices such as cellular phones, Personal Digital Assistants and the like. Electronic devices comprise a base, a cover and a conventional hinge or slide hinge. The cover is mounted above the base to make the electronic device smaller. The conventional hinge connects the cover to the base along an axis and allows the cover to pivot relative to the base. The conventional slide hinge connects the cover to the base to allow the cover to slide relative to the base. However, some designs require the cover to turn and slide relative to the base, and neither the conventional hinge nor the conventional slide hinge can perform both of these actions.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a rotatable slide hinge to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.